Hurt, confused, and paralyzed
by CrazykishinKelly
Summary: Floating between the consciousness and pain made the emerald eyed girl very tired; the pain redundantly nipped at the sides of her body, especially her right shoulder, edging her to let go and sleep. While her conscious slapped her cheeks, ordering her to stay awake longer.


There was a flash of white, and a pair of panicked eyes painted brilliant crimson; the collision of colors sped down the stark white hall, seeming almost ghostlike in his chase to his unknown destination.

People in blue scrubs hurried about; some carrying papers, others wheeling patients to different rooms. All with choreographed faces showing no emotion, which fake sincerity and comfort given to patients when needed, no real thoughts were spared. The same method applied to the broken girl in a metallic cot, being wheeled to the ICU. Patients in hospital gowns, made way for the bustling team of doctors; followed by insensitive cursing, the cluster of people made their way into the ICU ordering interns to gather supplies.

"Patients name is Maka Albarn. Age 18. Contusions near the occipital bone, concussion likely. Lacerations lining her forearms and down her abdomen. Large puncture wounds from her right breast bone, making a clear path through her body. Right shoulder dislocated, and the ulna and radius are broken, compound fractures to be exact."

"Can her right arm be salvaged?"

"...Those aren't the worst if her injuries, she has Brown-Sequard syndrome, it must have happened during the fight, ma'am."

"..."

"Dammit, call Stein in, he just might be able to pull a miracle out of this one."

"Yes ."

The Doctor covered in bandages glanced wearily at the young technician, her cheeks were laced with serious cuts that were in a pattern down her her face; but brown-sequard syndrome! Who knows if she will ever be able to wield her weapon again, let alone walk!

'Stop thinking this way Nygus! Finish the job professionally and leave emotions until after your patient is healed.' Nygus soon returned to business as if no thought about the paralyzed girl had ever crossed her mind.

Unfortunately for the injured technician, she couldn't even muster a single thought to cross her subconscious; the more she tried to hear the hushed voices talk, the farther away they would sound. Senseless mumbling could be heard, but not a single word could be made out. Floating between the consciousness and pain made the emerald eyed girl very tired; the pain redundantly nipped at the sides of her body, especially her right shoulder, edging her to let go and sleep. While her conscious slapped her cheeks, ordering her to stay awake longer. Constantly, the two fought over dominance; slowing driving Maka into the deepest corners of her mind. The two deliberately cornered her, trying call more attention to themselves than their opposite. 'LET ME REST! Let me rest...' Maka cried silently; she imagined that she could put a wall between herself and the two bickering distractions, and she willed for it to happen. Suddenly, she felt no more slapping trying to keep her conscious, only the dull pinches of pain remained. The rhythmic pressure slowing lulling her to sleep; Maka tried to summon one last word to cross her mind. Achieving in only his name, she smiled as she drifted into unconsciousness, 'Soul.'

Tired garnet eyes poured over the empty waiting room; the white room had comfortable chairs, an equal amount surrounding the sides, forcing the room into perfect symmetry. 'Kidd would be crying tears of joy right now,' Soul chuckled to himself. He looked over at his vacant neighboring chairs to find anything to do, 'not even a magazine to read? How uncool.' He silently cursed the plain hospital, for making his wait more of a living hell than it already was, and he cursed the doctors who were taking too long patching up his precious miester... 'Wait...did I call her precious!?' Soul mentally slapped himself, 'This hospital is driving me insane.' He ran his fingers through his hair, and let a long sigh leave his lips. His lips were tough and calloused from constantly biting them with his razor sharp, shark teeth; Makas lips, however, seemed perfect. Soft, and delicate... If his lips were ever to find hers, he felt as if he would break them. So Soul sat there, slowly turning pink with thoughts of his technician swirling throughout his mind. He sighed, and sunk deeper into his chair, silently cursing the world for these turn of events, and himself especially, for letting his best friend get injured. For not protecting her like he should have.


End file.
